King Kong: 360 3-D
' ' The King Kong 360 3-D ride is a current attraction at Universal Studios Hollywood. It was opened in 2010, and is still currently in service today. The attraction takes place during the world famous Studio Tour. It was built by Peter Jackson, and uses some of the best 3-D technology of it's time. This is the story of the ride. The Ride Queue The Studio Tour Bus approaches The native's Giant Wall separating Skull Island from the Real World. The doors open, to reveal a dark tunnel, and the Tour Bus drives into it. Once the doors close, and is transported to the world of King Kong. The tram arrives in a 3-D simulation of Skull Island. The tourists, wearing 3-D glasses get an amazing front row seat of the beauty of the island. Unfortunately, the beauty ends when three Venatosaurus raptors emerge from behind the trees, and charge at the tram. The driver attempts to escape from the beasts, but they start to hit the tram off course. It falls off the road, and shakes violently as it drives onto the rough ground. The tram stops, and the raptors catch up. Just as they are about to eat the tram, a V-Rex appears, and eats them. They attempt to escape the V-Rex, by crossing the log over the Spider Pit. But another V-Rex appears, and knocks the log off the cliff. It seems there's no hope for the Tourists. But suddenly, hearing the screams, Kong jumps out of the trees to save the tourists! He starts to fight each of the Giant V-Rex's, right in front of the tourist's eyes. He grabs one of the V-Rex's and twists it around, and snap's its jaw in half. He then throws another V-Rex off a cliff. But another V-Rex grabs a tram car, full of passengers, and throws it off the cliff. Kong tries to hold back the other cars from falling off, but looses his footing, and they all plummet into the pit. Kong, the V- Rex, and all the tour bus cars get stuck in a giant spider web. The V-Rex attempts to break down the side of the tour bus car, and eat the passengers, but Kong manages punch the dinosaur away, and then grabs the bus, and lifts the passengers to safe ledge, away from the fight. He and The V-rex continue to fight. Suddenly, the weight of the animals snap the web. The V-Rex Falls to it's death. Kong, seeing the Tram falling grabs the tram, and shields everybody from impact. The tram crashes to the bottom of the pit, but thanks to Kong, everyone is safe. Kong is glad everyone is alright, and roars in triumph. The simulation ends, and the tram exits the 3D simulator, and everybody escapes without a scratch. History Before the King Kong 360 3-D Ride, the King Kong Encounter was in it's place. That attraction lasted for 22 years until it was destroyed by a massive fire, that consumed the set, and destroyed everything. When Universal Studios announced they would not rebuild the ride, this caused outrage among fans. For two years, Kong wasn't at Universal Studios, and everyone started to miss him. Suddenly, things lit up in 2009, when the creator of the 2005 King Kong, Peter Jackson, decided to rebuild Kong. After hearing about the problems with the King Kong Encounter fire, he made an announcement at the Comic Con festival, that over the next year, he would completely rebuild the attraction, but this time, with 21st century technology. Construction on the King Kong 360 3-D began near the end of 2009. They built a giant building, similar to the King Kong Encounter, but instead of having the giant set, they would have a 360 screen that would play a 3D moving picture for the visitors. To make the simulation seem as real as possible, the crew added special features to move the tour bus up and down. A giant platform on the ground moves the bus up and down so it seems like it is being hit by dinosaurs. Also, to make it seem like the van was fleeing the dinosaurs, a massive fan on the ceilling would blow air on the tram to make it seem like it is moving. Also, water would spray up to give the effect like the tram is landing in water. The final touch, was the 3D glasses. They allowed passengers to make the simulation as real as possible. King Kong 360 3-D opened up in 2010. It was a major success, more popular than King Kong Encounter. Category:Attractions